


Drunken Nights

by samithemunchkin



Category: The Baseballs (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-11-16
Updated: 2015-11-20
Packaged: 2018-05-01 22:48:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,466
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5223914
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/samithemunchkin/pseuds/samithemunchkin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He didn't know how or why, it was usually the other way around and he was still utterly confused why Digger had thought it a good idea to stay the night at Sam's</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know, I just have a lot of drunk husbands feels and for some reason I'm really into the idea of them getting back together after like, a drunken night where they end up sleeping together and then that forces them to talk things through and realise they still have real feelings for each other and how difficult it would be to just stay friends. Idk if I'm going to write more to this tho, because a) ahaha no one gives a poop and b) I haven't written anything too explicit in forever haha

"Are you really sure this is a good idea? Seriously?" Basti asked cautiously as he parked his car on the side of the road in front of an apartment building, then turned in his seat to look back at the two men sitting in the back seat. Two drunken men currently giggling like teen aged girls over something Basti didn't even want to know.

"I mean it, Digger I can still drop you off at Jan's. Or even Daniel's if you-"

"No!" Sam interrupted him then and Basti couldn't help but make a face and roll his eyes as he backed off. "No I mean come on, we're...we're already here and we're all adults right?" Sam continued and for some reason the oldest man found it funny enough to nearly double over giggling. "Rüdig- uh, Digger and I can manage one night under the same roof."

"Uhuh...Well don't tell me I didn't warn you if you end up, I don't know, killing each other or something. Or worse, falling out again because I swear if we have to work on another record with the two of you not-"

"Oh my godddd calm the fuck down Bassssti, nothing is going to happen." Digger cut in then, dramatically throwing his head back before he flung an arm over Sam's shoulders. "Like Sammy said, we're adults and well, like you said, we need to be able to get along again so, so this is just like...perfect practice, right?" He slurred.

"Right, excellently put." Sam echoed, smiling at the shorter man before turning to beam at Basti.

"Thank you." Digger smiled lopsidedly at the taller man before he too turned to Basti and put his other hand on his shoulder. "And thank you, Basti, for being our driver, we owe you one."

"Oh, you owe me way more than that, both of you." Basti said sternly and took a good look at both of them before he sighed. "But okay, just...just don't do anything too stupid, alright? That's all I ask."

"Promise!"  
"You got it!"

The two men said simultaneously before rushing out of the car and Basti had to roll his eyes again when Digger decided he should get out on the same side as Sam and nearly face planted on the street when he stumbled over his own limbs. If it wasn't for Sam grabbing him by the jacket, the hangover he was going to have the next morning would have been the least of his problems.

But of course they both just giggled as Sam helped the older man up and wrapped a steadying arm around his middle as he began leading them towards the building.

Basti narrowed his eyes as he watched Digger practically glue himself against Sam. He was fairly certain Sam wasn't as drunk as he let out to be, while Digger was just completely shit faced. He didn't know how or why, it was usually the other way around and he was still utterly confused why Digger had thought it a good idea to stay the night at Sam's.

Something was going on and it was making Basti uneasy as hell. He had nothing against it if Sam and Digger somehow would get back together, that would actually be the best case scenario considering everything, the band, all of their friendships, his own mental health. But the probability of either, or both, of them fucking something up before they even get the chance to reconcile...well Basti didn't dare to get his hopes up quite yet.

Letting out another long sigh he put his car back to drive after he'd watched the two idiots disappear inside the building. Somehow he thought he was going to be doing that a lot in the next few weeks.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I am so disappoint at how this turned out, I had such hopes, such emotions but I cannot write :/

"Hmm...this...this is a terrible idea..." Digger breathed heavily but did nothing to stop Sam's wandering hand from sneaking under his hoodie as he was backed up against a wall. "This...this oh god Sam, fuck..." He whimpered as Sam ducked his head to suckle on a vein near his adam's apple and fuck didn't that just make him weak at the knees. He tried, he really tried to keep a level head but when the younger man simultaneously trailed his fingers up his spine...

" _Sam!_ " Digger moaned out loud and threw his arms around the taller man's shoulders, holding on for his dear life because his legs had just failed him, much like most of his brain functions.

It had been over two years and it wasn't until now that Digger realised just how well Sam _knew_ him. And every single sensitive spot on his body and it was just unfair how the younger man could make him feel. He had not missed Sam, he had not missed being touched like this and feeling like this because of...because of Sam. He'd been happy in his previous relationship, he may not have been in love but close enough. Why hadn't it felt like this?

"Uhh...Sam...Sam please...fuck just...hmmm slow...slow down..." Digger practically begged, he needed to breathe and think for a second.

"Missed you..." Sam murmured, stilling his hands but he couldn't resist kissing his way up to Digger's jawline and nibbling on the stubbly skin there. Digger moaning his name like that was quickly doing his head in but he needed to ask... "Tell me to stop and I will..." He whispered, now hovering his lips just inches away from Digger's. He'd wanted this for so long, he'd dreamed of this for so long and now he was so close to getting it. He knew he'd played dirty with the neck kiss and the back touch but now it was all up to the older man.

There was a 50/50 chance he'd read the little signs right and there was a possibility he could make this right and get a second chance with the love of his life. It was also entirely possible that he was wrong and this was all he was going to get, and if so...then they could still go back to being friends after a little drunken groping. But if they kissed...

"I..." Digger started, swallowing hard and trying to catch his breath, sending shivers down Sam's spine as the hot puffs of hair hit his skin. "I did only say slow down..."

"Rüdiger if I kiss you right now...I don't think I'll ever be able to stop again..." Sam said, finally pulling away a little so he could look at the shorter man, which he instantly regretted because _fuck everything_. Digger's cheeks were flushed red, his eyes were droopy and pupils dilated, making his eyes look the darkest shade of blue Sam had ever seen. "Shit..." He breathed, not quite being able to tear his eyes away from the older man or help himself as his hand moved on its own to caress down the side of Digger's face. 

"Hmm this really is a terrible idea..." Digger mumbled but lent into the touch anyway and smiled. "Kiss me..." He whispered after a moment, letting his eyes fall shut and he tightened his arms around Sam's shoulders, pulling him closer again. 

"You know, it's a little confusing when you say shit like that..." Sam chuckled and wrapped his arms around Digger's hips as he lent in, breathing in the other man's scent as he nuzzled his neck. "You sure?"

"Uhuh...please..." Digger sighed, not even trying to hide the shivers that went down his body or how the way Sam was idly playing with the hem of his hoodie, his fingers ever so often tickling his bare skin was making his breathing quicken again. Sam knew exactly what he was doing and Digger didn't see a point in trying to fight it, he had apparently missed this as much as the younger man. "Kiss me Sam."

Sam pulled back again so he could take one more look at the older man, searching his eyes for any signs of uncertainty. He didn't, and he actually felt his cheeks heat up at the intense gaze Digger was throwing back at him and he smiled for what felt like a fraction of a second before he dived in, finally claiming those full lips again after what felt like forever and _fuck_ did it feel amazing. His hold tightened on Digger's hips, pulling him even closer and the way Digger melted against him made his heart ache. He never wanted to go on without this and as the kiss got deeper and deeper, more passionate and hungry, he vowed that he'd do anything to make things right again, anything to have Digger back in his life, anything to make him happy and _his_ , again.


End file.
